What's Beyond These Walls
by AkumiHidori
Summary: Three Brave,Young Souls join the Trainee Corps in order to attempt to defeat the titans outside the walls. Amanda Hidori-Glockner,Fritz Friedman and Anniken Meier. Will they succeed in reaching their goal? Or will they fall like the rest?


"Don't you guys ever wonder what's beyond these walls?" A young Amanda asked. "No,not really. Can't we just be happy to live the way we are now?" Anniken said. "No! I'm tired of sitting around,all day,doing nothing interesting! Life in these walls is so boring! Where's your sense of adventure?" She asked,raised her voice a bit.

"Amanda your yelling." Fritz said,calmly. "Sorry,but it's true! I'm gonna join the military next year! And then,after I graduate,I'm gonna join the scouts!" She said,standing. "Are you crazy?! Most of those soldiers don't come back!" Anniken said. "What if you don't? What then?". Amanda shrugged. " At least I would have had at least a little adventure."She said, sitting back beside Fritz. "I'm going to join too as long as you are" Fritz said

Amanda's eyes lit up. "Come on Anni! Fritz is in! It can be the three of us having an adventure!" She said,with such determination burning in her eyes. Anniken looked at her, and debated,but then she smiled. "Okay." She said. "WOOOHOO!" Amanda said pumping her fists. "Were gonna be the best soldiers ever! Let's pinkie promise on it!" She said,holding he pinkie out. "Its a promise." Fritz said, wrapping his pinkie around hers,smiling a bit. "Promise"Anniken said, also wrapping her pinkie around Amanda's.

Amanda grinned,but then the town square's bell rang. " My parents are back! Come on guys!" She said,standing, grabbing their hands and running to town square. The whole way Fritz was blushing. 'She's holding my hand...She's holding my hand...!' He thought.

They made their way to the front of the crowd. Amanda smiled when she saw her mom...but then frowned. Her mom looked frustrated. She noticed their was at least twenty that made it back. Maybe even a little less than that. Her mother was Commander Yolanda Glockner of the Survey Corps.

A man and woman walked up beside Yolanda's horse. "P-pardon me commander...but where is our son?" The woman asked. She stopped her horse and kept looking forward. "He was bit in half by a titan. I'm sorry." She said and continued riding. The woman bursted into sobs as her husband held her. Most respected the Commander's bluntness. Others found it harsh, they would rather have it sugar coded rather than have it served to them,short and simple.

Kratos,slowed down to ride beside his wife,checking to make sure she was okay. "Are you alright my love?" He asked. "No...I'm not. Every time...every time we go out there, we always have a shit ton of fucking casualties. I'm tired of it. I don't want Amanda to die...She's the only successful pregnancy we had and I can't...I can't lose her." She said. "We'll have a talk with her later. Look. She's waving." Kratos said.

Yolanda turned her head to the crowd and saw Amanda waving,putting on a smile. Yolanda smiled weakly and waved back. "Hi mom!" She called. "Hello Dear!" She called back. "Remember...were doing this for her." Kratos said. "Yeah...for her...for our daughter" She said.

"Geez Amanda. Your mom seemed really upset." Anniken said. "Of course she is! A lot of people died!" Amanda said. "When I join the Survey Corps,I'm gonna make sure there won't be any casualties!". " Amanda,you know that's impossible,right? You can't save everyone. Everyone dies and they die for a reason. You can't stop the deaths. Mourning and grieving wont do anything. You have to take action." Fritz said. "I guess your right..." She said,averting her eyes. "We should be getting you home. Maybe we can sleep over until your parents come home." Anniken said,trying to change the subject. "They're hardly ever home...but they try to make time...let's just go." She said,turning around and began walking to the back of the crowd. "Amanda..." Anniken said,for feeling pity for her friend. The walk to her house was quiet and sad. She walked up to the front door and opened it, stepping inside.

" Yolonda, can you sign these papers for me?" Hubbard asked. "What for...?" She asked,raising a blonde eyebrow. "I want to...experiment on titans..." He said,sheepishly. "Are you fucking crazy? You expect the remainder of us to risk our asses to capture a titan?" She asked. "Oh come on, Yolanda! The more we know about them,the easier it will be to defeat them!" He said. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "Just...let me think about it." She said. Hubbard's eyes lit up. He ran around behind her desk and hugged her tight. " You do have a heart after all shorty!"He said. "Don't push it." Yolanda said through clenched teeth.

He immediately let go,smiling." Sorry! Anyways, I'm going to bed. Have a good night!" He said,before leaving her office and shutting the door. She sighed and looked at the picture Amanda had drew her. It was titled 'My family' in messy child's hand writing and there was a stick figure of Kratos,then Yolanda,then Akumi. She smiled at it then bit her lip,letting tears run down her cheeks. "For her..."


End file.
